


Gemstone

by TheChesCat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gay Best Friend, Hamilton References, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, Javier needs more love, John Laurens is still dead, Love Triangles, M/M, Muteness, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rumors, Selectively mute, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Theatre, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesCat/pseuds/TheChesCat
Summary: One of them loves her, but doesn't show it.One of them has her love, but doesn't know it.Both of them don't know that she needs to be saved.





	1. Trains and buses

**Author's Note:**

> When one of your readers gives you an idea and their second thought is "Ches, don't do this." 
> 
> That's when you know you have a good story. Shoutout to [GoddessKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessKitten), I promise I won't make Anthony the main antagonist<3 you can trust me!

[Gemini.]

"Genmy, hurry up!" Marcus yelled ahead of me, waving a hand out the door of the held bus. I was nearly out of breath when I made it, tripping over my own feet.

"You know I can't keep waitin' for ya, Gemini. You're gonna make me late someday." The driver, Linda, scolded me playfully. I grinned appreciatively, signing a quick "thank you" to her.

"Geez, woman. What held you up this time?" Marcus pulled me to sit by him as the bus started rolling again.

" _Kain was grumpy, I had to clean up the disaster of a ruined breakfast._ " I sign, exasperated. Marcus frowns, reaching an arm around me.

"What'd she say?" Anthony, sitting across from us, asks curiously.

"Her alarm clock died again, But she won't listen and get a real one instead of those damn dollar store things." Marcus lies to his brother, not like it's hard since Ant doesn't know sign language. I just don't trust him with my complaining. Anthony and Kain are the "bestest of friends"... I don't even get it.

"So?" Ant shrugs, "Use your phone." I roll my eyes, digging my shitty flip phone from my pocket to remind him just what I'm working with. Trust me, I want a better phone, I want better quality things, but my boyfriend keeps breaking my stuff when he's stressed... It's just easier this way. "Ah... okay okay. Damn, tell K to get you a new phone. I know he could afford a sweet Android."

I cringe every time. Duh, Kain could afford to get me a new phone, but he doesn't think I deserve one. It's a "waste of money".

"She doesn't need that lil boy to get her anything. She is independent and get her own shit." Marcus defends, giving my shoulder a squeeze. I grin, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yea yea, but still. Girl's gotta have a decent phone." Ant stood, leading the way off the bus as we got to the subway stop.

" _Is he really this oblivious?_ " I sign to Marcus when Anthony turns to his girlfriend, Jazz, waiting by the stairs to the elevated train.

"Yea, I think he is." Marcus kissed my head. "Why are you still with that asshole? You know you can come live with me."

" _I love him still. He's just stressed with work. It's not like he hits me or anything._ " I reply, but he's not buying it.

"One day. You'll listen." Marcus playfully pushes me onto the next train, the happy couple not far behind us.

\--------

11/06/17

 


	2. What time is it? Preptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstage shenanigans

[Gemini] [January 2016]

"Hey Gem!" Anthony's dressing roommate, Oak, wrapped me up in a large hug as he does every preshow prep, and I savour every moment of it. His hugs are the best, like medicine to make everything better. I was doing a quick round before the matinee, currently helping Ant with his hair. For some reason, it's just so damn frizzy today.

"Let her work, Oak, we've got 30 'til places and you know Daveed's hair takes at least 20 minutes to do, leaving a hot ten for Lin." Ant jokes, spinning around in the chair. I giggle too, Daveed does have thick hair, fun to play with, honestly.

" _Excited for the show_ _?_ " I sign quickly, before returning to brushing out Ant's hair. Oak smiles a smile that could outshine the stage lights. Wow... just... wow. I don't think he realizes how dreamy his can be sometimes. If Kain acted like Oak did, things might be better.

"Yea, definitely. And hey, I think a few of us were gonna try this new sushi place a few blocks down, wanna come?" Oak thankfully knew sign as well, and that frustrated Anthony to no end.

"How am I the only one who doesn't know what she's saying?" Ant complained, and just as his brother came in with Oak's costume. Oak nods, going ahead and starting to change despite the crowded room.

"Because you're an ignorant loser and never bothered to learn when I took the classes, that's why." Marcus never missed a beat when it came to his brother. They were twins, though Marcus kept his hair short, they had the same freckles.

"Shut up, princess." Ant shot back, throwing an empty waterbottle at him.

"Hey! You mess up this costume, I'ma beat your ass on the stage. Don't test me." I giggle at Marcus' response, the playful glare he sent his brother.

"Guys, guys, easy! No need to fuss. We'll just translate for the loser, okay?" Oak chimes in, only adding to the laughter. I just... cannot handle how pure his laughter is. I must have been zoning out listening, because Marcus gave me a bump on his way out. Oops... He stayed close for another moment as I combed out Ant's hair, his back to Oak.

" _So, you're with the asshole, but still giving heart eyes to Mr Hercules over there?_ " He smirks, and the blush on my cheeks deepen.

" _Shut up, he's just a good friend._ " I almost shout with my hands, covering it up by drying my hands on my apron.

" _Sure, honey, and Javi and I are just friends too, why don't you say something?_ " Marcus snickers, and I just push him out the door. A call comes over our earpieces for me, before Marcus can continue.

"Gemini, Daveed needs a hand, he's workin' with a lion's mane here!"

"She's on her way." Marcus answers for me, and I nod. "Ok, fellas! Get ready, 25 to places and Mics should be in behind us." He says, grabbing my case for me then tugging me out the door. The boys both laugh their goodbyes before I could wave. Daveed's room was just downstairs from Oak's.

"We are here to the rescue, poor man!" Marcus announces, planting my case on the counter. I shake my head, grinning.

Daveed chuckles, looking over to me, where I stood by the door. I frantically shook my head, my face still a little pink from the previous teasing. Dav always looks at me with the sweetest smiles, the warmest gaze, the gentlest hand every time I come and do his hair, but every time, he gets flustered and looks away. "Um yea. Can I get help fixing my hair?" I nod, my smile melting a little. But still, I get a comb and oil spray to help detangle his thick hair enough to manage it. I always try to be as gentle as I can, but snags happen and I always feel bad.

" _I'm sorry._ " I'm pretty sure he knows that sign from me way too well by now, because I use it all the time.

"It's okay. Hey, mind if I... practice my signing?" He asks, looking at me in the mirror. I glanced up from my work. "I-i'm learning for a friend, that's all. And you're fluent, so, I just thought, why not use time wisely?" I smile a little, nodding. That's sweet.

" _Why not ask Oak? You'll see him more than you do me._ " Marcus, who was sewing a button onto Dav's jacket in the corner, translates aloud for me, "Of course she'd recommend Oak tree, her Mr Adonis~"

" _Just friends, Marcus!!!_ " I reemphasize to him again, accidentally snagging Dav's hair again in the process.

"I'm callin' bullshit..." He mutters, glancing at Daveed.

"Oak, huh? But you already have a boyfriend?" Dav defends, though sounding just a bit defeated himself. Probably from only hearing half of the conversation at hand.

"Kain? Nah, he's old garbage just waiting to be thrown out." Marcus looks me dead in the eye, and even I'm looking at him like he was talking nonsense. "Well, I don't like him."

" _Well, good thing you're not dating him then. He's my boyfriend, whether you like it or not_." I scold him disapprovingly.

"Doesn't I have to like him, you could do better." Marcus brushes me off, finishing his work. "I'm gonna go find my hubby."

" _Come on, Mar, don't do that._ " I sign back, sighing softly, tying Dav's hair into it's familiar bun.

"No no, it's okay. Hurry up, you've got 12 minutes before places and Lin's hair needs to get done."

" _Mar-_ "

"Mkay! Ttyl baby!" He kissed my cheek, before prancing from the room. That guy is so weird... how are we friends again? Marcus and his big mouth are gonna get me in trouble sometime.

_Ten minutes! Ten minutes to places!_

The intercom pulls me from my thoughts, and I rush to finish Dav's bun, signing another " _sorry_ ".

"It's okay, Gem. Go ahead, I can get a few pins to catch the strays." He smiles reassuringly to me in the reflection. I nod appreciatively, gathering the rest of my case, leaving the pack of pins for him, before practically running up the stairs to Lin's room.

He's been saying that since I've met Oak 8 months ago, when I got hired. I swear, though... he's gonna be the reason a rumor gets started and I lose my job just as fast as I got it. I mean, yea, Oak's great. But I have Kain, it's been two years. I'm supposed to be happy.

\-----

After both shows and gathering my things, Marcus and I wait outside the stage door for his brother, the cool air refreshing after hours in the hot backstage area.  Hopefully it will snow tonight. Anyway, it wasn't long after that a black Lincoln pulled infront of the theatre, rolling down its window.

"Gemini!" I flinched at the sound of my name. Kain.

" _See you tomorrow, Mar._ " I sigh, pulling my bag back up onto my shoulder. 

"You sure you don't want to sleep over? It's Friday night, we could catch a movie or get a few drinks." Marcus pleads, glancing over to car.

"Gemini, hurry up!" Kain's voice sounded again.

" _Next week, promise!_ " I give him a quick hug before jogging over to the car, hopping in the passenger side.

"Took you long enough." Kain mutters, rolling the window back up. 

"Sorry." I whispered back, setting my bag between my feet.

"Of course you are. I don't have time to wait for your ass every time the queenie wants to talk."

"You're the one who insists on picking me up, it's not like I can't take the subway and bus back." Kain was the only person I talked to, only because he never bothered to learn sign for me. 

"Are you arguing with me?" He turned to me as we stopped at a light, the irritation in his voice clear already.. 

"I'm just saying what's true, Kain. Why are you getting mad?" I know he has a stressful job, helping his dad run the bank uptown, but still, I just don't get why he always gets irritated with me.

"I'm not getting mad, but I'm not going to take your sass. So shut up before I leave you hear to fucking find your own way home." I know he doesn't mean it, he never does. He never has followed through when it comes to me, he loves me too much.

"Just take me home. You're tired, I'm tired. Let's just order in and get some showers, and just sleep." I leaned my head against the window, watching the blocks pass by.

"Don't brush me off, woman."

"Don't treat me like property then." I spit back. I have never been one to take people's shit, and that included Kain. I could handle him. I know how far he'll go, what line he won't cross. By the white of his knuckles, tense on the steering wheels, I knew he'd never hit me. He's always deferred to things, stuff. And it's always okay in the end. He loves me, and I him. There's never been anything we couldn't work out.

\-------  
11/06/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at starting stories T-T but oh well.


End file.
